Having Wings
by Awakened Clare
Summary: Random memories disrupt Raven's meditation shortly after they rescue the world from her father. What is this voice? Rae/BB and past-possible present Rae-Max/Fang. Adopted from Jaysnow-Silverblaze
1. Chapter 1

~# So, first this is MOST DEFINITELY AU! I'm pretty sure Jump isn't a real city. Anyways, the basics are that Raven was abducted by the school when she first came to Earth and her memories of being 'Raven' were erased. Angel erases her memories after the third book "School's out, Forever" and she remembered being Raven- where she met up with the Titans.

~#Disclamer!: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITAINS (though I wish I did) OR MAXIMUM RIDE!

Chapter One

Whispers

3rd POV

_Max! Max you have to help us! Fang is going to die! Please!_

Raven's head twitched involuntarily as she tried to squash the sounds echoing through her head.

_Gazzy's been captured! Max you have to do something! Angel joined them! Please tell me what to do Max. Please I'm begging you!_

"Friends! Who would like to partake in the eating of the pizza?" Raven's meditating was interrupted by Starfire's obnoxiously cheerful voice. She ground her teeth together, trying to ignore the sharpness of her voice.

"Friend Raven, will you be participating in the bonding of friends over greasy unhealthy foods?"

"Leave me alone!" She finally snapped, her eyes snapping angrily to Starfire. Suddenly she realized she was letting her emotions get the better of her and stalked off to her room. Behind her she heard Robin making excuses for her and she found herself grateful though she didn't spare the time to thank him.

_Erasers Max, how about we kick some butt, the kids are out of the way for now._

No, her room was too cluttered for her right now. Perhaps the roof would be better for her mind.

_Ouch! …Did you just-_

_Please don't tell me you and Fang just kissed Max- oh god I'm so glad I can't see._

"Er… Raven? I'm sorry for disturbing you but do you want to play video games with me?" How could she have fallen for someone so different from him?

"No thank you Beast Boy, I am meditating."

_How could you kill your own brother!_

_Ari! Oh my god, Ari!_

Raven clenched her fists over her crossed legs.

_Max, can you tell me a bed-time story? Nudge is already asleep._

She wasn't ready for this kind of memory onslaught- had some stupid villain messed with her mind or something?

_You know Max, we look like angels- we don't have to act like demons_

_Haha- Up and Away? You got it Max!_

"Raven are you alright? Everyone's worried about you." Raven burst into giggles before clapping a hand over her mouth and passing the stunned Robin.

"I think I just need to rest."

Forget Max- I'm sorry. Until we all can be together again this is the only way- forget!

"Damn you Angel!" a presence behind her froze and she glanced through her hair to see Beast Boy with his hand outstretched slightly as though he had been about to touch her before she shouted.

"I'm sorry." She turned to go but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on Rae, what's wrong? You're acting so different!" She brushed his hand off her shoulder

"It's nothing Beast Boy, I was just remembering something." _'Max'_ She turned and walked towards her room._ 'Max.'_

"Raven- there's an alert. There's something happening down by the museum." She sighed and turned, following Robin and Beast Boy to gather the rest of the group before they made their way to the museum.

Raven's POV

_'Max!'_ It was that damn voice again! Why did it sound so familiar? I pushed it out of my mind as we entered the museum. It was suspiciously empty and I scanned the room.

_'Under the balcony.'_ My eyes flicked to the mentioned area and I squinted my eyes. There were five indistinct figures and I moved closer as the rest of the team searched the room for anything missing. _'Don't tell them we're here Max.'_

Cautiously I ducked into the darkness under the balcony raising a shield slowly so the Titains wouldn't be about to see what I was doing even if they looked. I turned back to the five shapes that looked like teens. They were gathered together. The eldest looked around my age- sixteen or so. He had dark hair and dark eyes. The second eldest was another boy maybe fifteen. He had lighter hair and pale sightless eyes. The third was a girl and looked to be around eleven with dark skin and dark frizzy hair. The fourth was a boy who looked about nine. He had brown hair and looked rather chubby. The final was a girl and she looked similar to the youngest boy but younger, maybe six or seven. They all seemed not to recognize me.

"Max?" The girl with the dark skin asked.

I glanced at her sharply, "Why does your voice sound familiar? Who are you?" The eldest boy seemed to tense and prepare to attack but the second oldest calmed him down with a touch.

"You- you don't remember?" My breath caught in my throat.

"Angel!" I cast my eyes over them, "Which of you is Angel? I want my damn memories back." I knew I was missing something- I obviously knew these people and my mood-swings began after I started getting snippets of conversations with these people.

"It was the only way Max." It was the little girl and I tensed- that was the same voice as the one that directed me here. "Of course it was. You know I can read minds."

"Sounds useful." I replied bluntly, "Now give me back my memories." Quite frankly this was disturbing and the two eldest were starting to creep me out.

"Fine!" she sounded annoyed at my dismissal of her words and marched forward. "Lean down. I can't give the memories back unless I can touch your head. And take your hood down." I frowned. I didn't want to take my hood down. That was for friends and friends alone. Everything was starting to sound like a really bad idea now. I shouldn't have let them take me down here alone. "Oh stop worrying Max! I haven't hurt you before!"

"And I would remember that of course." I replied back sarcastically before lowering my hood. There was an intake of breath and I raised an eyebrow, I thought they knew me. I kneeled down in front of Angel and she touched my temples closing her eyes in concentration.

I gasped, assimilating all of my previous memories. I looked up with wide eyes at Fang who was looking at me with an odd expression on his face, "Oh my… Oh my god. Fang!" I stood quickly but suddenly my eyes widened as I heard an explosion from behind my shield- one of Robin's explosives.

"Shit." I removed the barrier and the Flock stared.

"Raven! What's going on?"

"Rae are you alright?" Beast Boy… oh no…

"I-I'm fine guys…"

"Raven what are you doing?" I sighed at Robin's authoritative tone and beckoned the Flock to follow me into the light. They did and the Titans gasped. I put up a strong shield in front of them just as everyone prepared for a fight.

"Stop! Stop stop stop! Robin, Beast Boy, guys calm down. I… I know these people." When they left off their attack I removed my shield.

"Right, so who are they?"

"Right, Titains this is Angel-"

"Max! Why are you telling them our names?" That was Nudge. I glared at her for a second as though to say 'respect my authority' and she grumbled but didn't make anymore complaints.

"Gasman, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang." I turned back to the Flock, "Flock, this is Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg."

"Friend Raven, why are they referring to you as 'Max'?"

I looked to Robin then and he met my eyes- we had always connected better than anyone else on the team, I knew his past and he knew mine- well what I had known at least. "Not everyone always uses their real names Starfire."

Fang seemed weary of my friends. I saw him motion a questioning 'up and away' sign into Iggy's hand and I frowned. "There's no need to leave, why don't you guys come back to Titan Tower?" I glanced to Robin and he inclined his head in acceptance.

I saw that Fang had noticed his movement and narrowed his eyes at my obvious lack of authority.

Then he nodded shortly, "Fine."

I head Beast Boy mutter, "Oh great, a male Raven" and barely resisted rolling my eyes.

3rd POV

Fang wasn't sure what to think about this new Max. She had purple hair for god's sake. He didn't think anyone could change that much just from losing her memories of the Flock. She had to remember some things though.

The green one- he had been introduced as Beast Boy- was talking to Max, who he called 'Raven', loudly and considering how she used to be he assumed she would chuckle and ruffle his hair before walking off to talk to someone else like she used to with Gazzy; with this 'new' her she just gave clipped responses. Apparently this was usual and Beast Boy laughed at her words even when they weren't funny.

He threw an arm around Max's shoulder and she just developed an eye-tick but left his hand there.

The leader of the group- Max had called him Robin- hung back and made his way towards Fang.

"So you're Fang huh? I know Raven already introduced me but I'm Robin, the unofficial leader of the Teen Titans." He held out his hand and Fang took it out of formality more than desire.

"Mm, if she was part of a team again I would assume she would have been the leader." Iggy put in behind him and Fang mentally agreed but said nothing to Robin.

Robin looked surprised at that, "Really? She seemed so timid and cautious when we first met and she never wanted to take control."

Gazzy tugged on Fang's shirt, "Are you sure this is really Max? She would have picked me up or hugged Angel or Nudge, or even kissed you!" Fang bonked him on the head for the last one but said nothing in response. To tell the truth that was the same thing he was thinking.

"Why don't you go talk to her then? I'm sure her green friend wouldn't mind." He said kindly- after they had to erase Max's memories due to the danger she was in he took the role of the 'flock mother'.

Gazzy smiled then grabbed Nudge and Angel and made their way towards Max.

"You know, her real name is Raven." Robin put in, watching their reactions. Iggy didn't look that surprised but Fang raised an eyebrow. Appropriate much? A bird name for a bird girl.

"Ta-da! Titan Tower!" Beast Boy shouted as they neared the water. Raven turned to the Flock and motioned flying with a small- and almost forced- smile. She lifted into the air then flew over to Robin who grasped her hand as she flew him over to the tower.

Nudge was the first to speak when it was only the flock left. "She's flying. Without her wings."

Fang shook his head in response, "Apparently Nudge, Apparently." There was silence for a moment then they all unfurled their wings, "Right, stay together and Iggy, stay close to me.

~# Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! I hope my reviewer would like to continue reading this ^^ I know I get bored when stories take a while to post. Short, yes, but I'm exhausted and I needed to get this out tonight or I never would. Anyways, here's chapter two!

Chapter Two!

Possessiveness and Speechlessness

"What are you even doing here?" I looked over my shoulder to see Fang standing at the door that led the way down into the tower. I uncrossed my legs and lowered myself to the roof. I turned back to the horizon.

"When Angel erased my memories it released some of my other memories." Fang approached but I didn't look at him, my eyes still fixed on where the water met the sky. "I remembered everything that the people at the school made me think was a dream. I remembered why they had me grafted with wings- I wasn't born with it like the rest of the flock. I'm not even a human; I'm half demon Fang."

I heard him take in breath but didn't stop. He needed to know these things- I needed to explain them to myself for god's sake. "There was a prophecy when I was born, a prophecy that said that I would destroy the world. I did destroy the world until the Titan's rescued me from myself. I had forgotten about it with the School telling me I was just like any other experiment. After… after Angel blocked my memories it released the block on my old memories and I remembered everything. I joined the Titans soon afterwards."

There was silence and I found myself wishing that he would say something. Accepting, rejecting- anything but this dubious silence. Immediately I quashed my desperate feelings as I felt my powers beginning to waver.

"Angel returned your memories because we want you back." He paused and I got the feeling he wanted to say more. He reached out and touched my shoulder and I repressed the urge to brush it off by lowering my hood. I turned to face him, "I want you back Max- it's been hell without you there. No one else can control Angel's mind urges, no one can calm Nudge down, no one can stop Gazzy and Iggy from blowing things up- heck no one can make me stop sulking other than you. The flock needs you Max. I need you."

His words brought on memories of the first night we kissed, the stolen kisses while we tried to survive the mechanical Erasers, the relationship. His eyes were intense on mine and I grew alarmed. I wasn't ready for this right now. I still couldn't control my emotions and love was dangerous.

He leaned in and I tensed. The part of me that was still Max wanted to let him kiss me. The part of me that was Raven was screaming at him to leave.

"Raven? Raven~ where are you~?" I backed away from Fang quickly, thanking the gods for Beast Boy. I pretended not to notice Fang telling me to be quiet.  
"Up here Beast Boy, just catching up."

He poked his head out from the stairs and smiled at me widely. Then his eyes flickered to Fang's put off expression and my- apparently poorly- disguised expression of relief and I realized I had been underestimating his perceptiveness because he glanced at me sympathetically. His expression turned guarded when he turned to Fang and I suddenly felt like I was witnessing the stare-down between two dangerous beasts.

"Robin wants us in the big room." He said finally, still cheerful and sweet and- was he sounding possessive? "C'mon Rae." He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs. Behind me I heard Fang growl angrily and I felt like I was missing something. As soon as he thought we were out of Fang's ear-shot, which we weren't, he slowed slightly and looked me over. "Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you did he?"

Yes, it was sweet he cared for me but I glared at Beast Boy all the same. I wasn't a child, "Nothing happened Beast Boy, and I'm not a child. I can take care of myself." He raised his hands up in the air in defeat, releasing my hand as he did so. I sighed, pushing down my sudden feeling of pleasantness as our normal routine commenced, "Right, so what is it Robin wants?"

Beast Boy shrugged, we were almost there and I could hear Fang following us, "Just to know how you know these guys and all that." I nodded calmly, of course that would be the most prudent way of doing things.

We entered the big room to see Iggy Gazzy and Cyborg deep in conversation about something mechanical, Nudge and Angel cooing over Silkie with Starfire and Robin leaning back on one of the chairs idly, waiting for us no doubt. Robin's chair fell back to four legs as he saw us approach. "Where's tall and brooding?"

"Right behind us." I answered, hearing Happy internally laughing her head off about the description given to Fang.

"I thought he was referring to you." Beast Boy said innocently and I narrowed my eyes. He grinned impudently and I picked up a rather sharp pencil lying on the table with my power. He gulped and looked sheepish, "Heh… didn't mean it Rae…"

Fang walked in and I rolled my eyes and put the pencil down. Robin nodded as if to confirm to himself that everyone was there then stood. "Alright everyone, why don't we sit down- It seems Raven and her friends have a bit to explain." Everyone sat.

I sighed then started explaining things, "Right, I was born on the planet Azarath-"

"Wait so you're an alien?" That was Gazzy, why wasn't I surprised.

"Technically I suppose but seeing as I am a human I like to think I'm not, anyways Azarath isn't exactly a planet but another dimension. There was a prophecy stating that I would destroy Earth and my father- who happens to be a demon named Trigon- would use me as a 'portal' to get from Azarath to Earth. It was last summer and he literally destroyed the world. Somehow Robin found me and brought me back and I had a scary burst of energy that destroyed the last of his hold on earth- all while time was basically frozen." I turned to the Titans as Happy giggled madly at the flock's expressions.

"Before I met you guys I was captured by a group of scientists and take to a place they called 'the School'. I had just left Azarath to escape the prophecy and I didn't know anything about Earth."

I took a deep breath, this was harder to speak about then I thought. I had already spoken to the Titans about my father so I could speak about that one easier.

"These scientists were trying to create a new species of humans that they grafted with avian wings. The humans they tried it on never lived and they obviously thought I was human as well and brainwashed me into thinking that I was human. They also convinced one of the scientists that I was his daughter but that's not really important. I met these five there. The six of us and Jeb- the scientist that thought he was my father- escaped. I spent a few years traveling with them and taking care of them and we all developed powers."

Fang made a noise of discomfort but I ignored him, "I was in danger due to a chip in my side and after we removed it I found out that I was still in danger and Angel wiped my memories so I wouldn't try to do something stupid."

"You're Raven, you wouldn't do something stupid. It's just not you." Beast Boy said after I finished speaking and I successfully stopped myself from rolling my eyes- I tended to need to do that a lot around him.

"Alright, so why haven't we seen your wings before?" Robin asked, leaning back in his chair again. I knew he was a bit disturbed and he wanted to ask if we had stopped these scientists but was too determined to find out about my background first.

"When my father used me as a portal everything that had been done to me on Earth was repealed and I became just like I would have been had I been raised in Azarath. Before that no one had ever seen me with my cloak off." I replied. "And we stormed the school before Angel wiped my memory. It's a big pile of rubble."

There was silence for a moment and I almost found myself feeling worried- with Beast Boy and Nudge in the same room there should never be silence.

"What?" There went my silence.

I turned to Fang- who I honestly hadn't expected to speak first- and raised an eyebrow for him to elaborate.

"You- how could you be- You're really a half demon?" I almost laughed at that and I heard Happy giggling madly.

"Among other things, yes- tea anyone?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Shock

3rd POV

Raven watched the shock on the Flock's faces with hidden amusement. She took a sip of her herbal tea as she levitated over to the table and took her seat next to Robin. She could hear Fang mumbling to himself as he stood up and yelled "You can't be a demon Max. Because you're you. You care for us. You love us. you'd never do anything to hurt us!"

Raven suddenly felt angry and She stood up and said through clenched teeth "I'm not Max. My name is Raven. It always has been and always will be!" Suddenly the cup holding her herbal tea exploded spraying her teammates with herbal tea and she realized that she was letting her emotions run rampant which was something that Max not would do, not her. Raven stood up pulled her hood up and began walking toward the exit. When Fang said "MAX! Where are you going." Raven didn't even turn around and simply said "My room. AND DON'T FOLLOW!"

As she exited Main operations there was an explosion and Cyborg exclaimed "Raven you just totaled the TV remote!" Even though Raven couldn't hear him he sounded really pissed. Then Beast Boy said "Ever since tall, dark, and brooding showed up Ravens powers have been all out of whack."

His arms crossed behind his head as she walked up to Fang said "So what's your History? It takes more than just a pretty face to get that kind of reaction out of Raven." Suddenly Starfire popped up out of nowhere and exclaimed "Yes friend Beast Boy is correct. And I fear that something is bothering friend Raven deeply. Perhaps we should go and check on her." Robin then said firmly "No. Raven told us not to follow so we won't. And thats an order as the leader of the Teen Titans." Robin then turned to the Flock and said "But since you are not members of my team and I cannot give you direct orders. I can only advise you as a friend of Raven that when she doesn't want to be followed not to follow her. And also Raven doesn't allow anyone other than herself in her room so even if you tried you wouldn't get very far."

Fang couldn't understand this. This didn't sound like Max at all. That wasn't Max. She was a Demon.

Raven POV:

I arrived at my room without any interference. Fang was messing with my emotions and that was not a good thing. If I didn't want to destroy Titan Tower with my out of control powers I'd have to distance myself from the flock especially Fang. Suddenly there was a knock at my door and a small very familiar voice said "Max! Are you okay?"

I quickly put up my mental barriers and cursed Angel for coming here. "I'm Raven!" I said as I sat down on my bed. There was a pause before Angel said "Hmmm...No. You're Max. But you're also Raven." I shook my head I just want to know which one I am really. "You're the person you wish to be. You were Raven to begin with. But Max became a part of you. Its up to you to decide who you are."

I heard Angel leave and as her footsteps faded down the hall another set of more distinct, almost inaudible footsteps could be heard approaching. "Fang." I didn't want to see him. There was a light knock at my door and Fang said "Max. We need to talk." No I couldn't face Fang but I needed to know what he thought. If he would accept or reject me. I said "Meet me on the roof."

I phased through the ceiling. I arrived on roof well before Fang and had time to mentally fortify myself. When I finally heard Fang open and close the door. I pulled my hood up and turned around to face him. I then said "What do you want?" I watched Fang take a deep breath and say "Max...I really don't know who you are anymore. But I-we still need you. Please come home with us."

I turned back toward the setting sun and said "This is my home, Fang. I like it here. I like helping people. Saving People. Here I don't have to always be on alert. Always on the run. I like being Raven. I like being a Titan."

I liked my life here in Titans Tower. I liked watching Cyborg beat Beast Boy at video games and then listen to them bicker as they argued over who had really won. I liked spending time with Starfire. I liked pretending Beast Boys jokes weren't funny even when Happy found them hilarious. I liked helping Cyborg work on his baby. But most of all I loved spending time with my friends. Fighting crimes with them. Having movie nights with them. I loved them.

But I also loved the Flock.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms and pitch black wings wrapped themselves around my hunched from. I was shocked and the only thing I could think to do was phase through Fang.

I phased through his chest and back and was soon standing near the door to the roof ten feet away from Fang. He look confused for a second and then hid the emotion and said "Max. Why are you running away?" I shook my and said "Love is dangerous. Very very dangerous. When love is involved my powers become extremely unstable. That's why I can't be around you Fang. Let alone with you." I needed to meditate. I levitated past Fang, crossed my legs and began to meditate trying to get my emotions under control.

For the hour and a half that I was meditating Fang stood there. His simple presence made it impossible for me to make a connection with Nevermore. I was about to give up when the door burst open and Beast Boy followed by Gazzy and Iggy came running out. "Gazzy, Iggy. What are you doing here?" Fang said breaking my concentration once more."We came up to tell you and Max that Cyborg is making breakfast for dinner." Gazzy said a mischievous grin on his not-so-innocent face. I was not in the mood for waffles. I stood up and walked past Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. I stopped next to Beast Boy and said "I'm not hungry." And at that I phased through the roof and into my room. Secretly happy to finally be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Feelings

Fang's POV:

I watched Max no, Raven phase through the roof after muttering something to Beast Boy. suddenly the green boy said "Raven's not hungry and won't be joining us for dinner." He turned and headed back into the Tower. I followed him with Gazzy and Iggy in tow.

We arrived in the Main Operations to find a breakfast feast fit for a king. I watched as everyone took a seat at the table and I followed the titans lead. I sat in between Iggy and Angel. I watched Beast Boy argue with Cyborg over something having to do with tofu. I didn't know if I should eat of just sit here. I watched as the other flock members drooled over the food but didn't touch it.

I looked up when I heard Robin say "Go ahead. Dig in. We made this food just for you. As a welcoming gift from the titans to a friend." I shook my head and said "I'm not your friend." There was a pause and Robin said "Maybe not but a friend of Raven's is a friend of ours." I looked down at the buffet once more before digging in. If Max trusted these people then so would I. As I stuffed a piece of bacon in my mouth I saw Beast Boy whisper something to Robin and walk out of the room carrying a plate of food.

Beast Boy POV:

Something was up with Raven. Ever since , Dark and Brooding popped up she'd been acting strange. I walked up to Ravens door and was about to knock when the door opened and revealed Raven. I suddenly forgot why I was here and just as Raven was about to close the door I put my foot in the way.

She threw me an angry glare and said "What?" I looked everywhere but her as I said "I brought you some waffles." Raven turned around and said "I thought I told you I wasn't hungry." I looked at the back of her head and said "Well yeah you did but I thought you might like to talk about him." Raven turned around an eyebrow raised as she said "About who?" I sighed. I knew she knew who him was but I said it anyway "About tall, dark, and brooding." Raven shook her head and said "No." But I knew she wanted to talk.

I grabbed Ravens hand and said "Rae, come on lets talk about it. I asked Robin to keep your friends distracted." Her shoulders slumped and she said something I thought i'd never hear from raven in my life "Come in." I hesitantly followed her in. I looked for a place to set the plate i was holding down but settled to keep holding it.

I sat down on the bed and looked to Raven and asked "So Rea. What's the scoop." I Raven look everywhere but my face but I forced her to meet my eyes. I said in almost a whisper "Rea, You know you can tell me anything, right?" she nodded hesitantly and said in a very non-Raven way "I trust you but I also don't trust you." She looked away and said "When I was Max I was in a..." there was a long pause before Raven said "In a relationship with Fang. It almost got us killed many times. I loved him and he loved me. And now he wants to continue the relationship we had back when I was Max." I looked at Raven and said, confused, "Why don't you then?" Raven said holding her head and shaking it "Love is a dangerous emotion, Beast Boy. A very dangerous one indeed."

I set the plate of waffles down on the bed. I stood up and walked over to the hunched over Raven. I wrapped my arms around her figure and whispered in her ear "Raven." I saw the blush on her face and heard the explosion of the plate of waffles. I instinctively wrapped my arms tighter around her with the result being a blast of dark energy to the chest.

I fell against the opposite wall with a thud. I looked up at Raven whose face was showing way too much emotion. She looked scared, worried, and... embarrassed. There was a light blush across her face. She pulled up her hood and said "I'm sorry. Its just... you were so close and I couldn't control my powers." I stood up and walked over to Raven. I put a finger to her lips and said "Its okay, Rae." I looked her in the eye and asked "What do you think of me?"  
Raven shook her head and said "I- I don't know. I feel things for you. Things that I shouldn't feel. Things that shouldn't be expressed."

I wrapped my arms around her form and said "I understand, for once. And I love you too, Raven." I laughed at the visible blush spread across her face. I waited for another blast of dark energy but instead Raven relaxed in my grip and said "I'm happy to hear that." I accepted that as a confirmation of her love for me. I picked her up and walked over to her bed. I set her down and walked out of her room.


End file.
